Evil Charming Story
by OUATff
Summary: In the Enchanted forest The Evil Queen and Prince Charming had a secret love affair will they get away with it? #evilcharming
1. Chapter 1

Long ago in the Enchanted Leopold hosted the party of the century, celebrating Snow,his daughters engagement to Prince Charming. Everyone who was anyone attended,dressed in their best gowns and were swirling across the dance  
floor. Above sat in their thrones was King Leopold and Queen Regina.

Regina was tired of Snow always having her happy ending and now wanted hers, she liked Leopold but knew she somehow she was destined for someone else. Regina had chosen her red satin gown carefully, she was dressed to impressed and often wondered what  
the men thought of her. But Regina was bored she wanted to dance but not with Leopold, butshe had her eye on someone else.

Across the dance floor David ( Prince Charming) felt eyes on him as he danced with snow. David liked Snow but didn't love her, he always wanted to marry for true love but knew it would probably never happen. As David looked up he saw Queen Regina's curious  
eyes on him scanning him up and down. For some reason he felt all fluttery inside, David had always liked Regina but had tried to hide it as she was to be his mother in law.

David was interrupted by his thought when King Leopold's voice rang out through the hall  
"I am very glad that you all are here to celebrate a hopeful and long lasting marriage between my daughter and David. Now Me and the Queen aregoing to retire to ourchambers enjoy the rest of the night!" With that Regina's eyes snapped from  
David as she rose to follow the King out. David watched her intrigued, he wondered whether she liked him too.

As the King and Queen left the music played on and David could tell Snow was eager to impress him, she was swirling across the dance floor laughing at any little thing he said. He felt sorry for her he could tell she liked him but David did not feel the  
same way.

As Regina slowly slid into bed beside her husband, she imagined what David was doing now. She pined for his bright blue eyes and wonderful smile, she wished she was in Snows place instead. She had made her mind up she would spend more time with David  
and see if anything became of it. She lay there her thoughts drifting through her mind until she finally fell asleep.

"David I think we should retire as well now, it's getting late" Snow said innocently,  
"Ok I'll see you in the morning" David replied, as he startedto walk off to his room, he was glad to leave as all he could think about was Regina. They had only met a few times but David couldn't stop thinking of her deep brown eyes and luscious  
brown hair. As he reached him room he decided to get to know her better, it was risky but it was a risk David was willing to take.

The next morning Regina was walking through the palace gardens when she heard her name being called from a far, sheturned to see David walking fast towards her, "this is it " she thought she had to talk to him.  
"Regina, I mean you Majesty well I was wondering whether you wanted to walk with me?" He stated out of breath.  
"Of course and please call me Regina" she purred

For a while they walked in silence until David started asking her questions about the King her life, her interests and her opinion on Snow. Regina answered all of these without having to lie. As they talked they began to walk deep into the woods until  
Regina tripped and fell and David caught her in his strong arms.  
"I'm sorry" she stuttered whilst she stared into David's mesmerising blue eyes  
"It's ok" he breathed, she could feel his hot breath on her face.  
David looked into Reginas dark intriguing eyes and knew she was the one.

David pulled Regina up until her hips were around him and pushed her against a tree, she did not complain she wanted this, David's hot lips plunged down on her mouth it was a wonderful sensation she could feel his tounge in her mouth swirling around she  
never wanted it to stop.  
David was in immense pleasure he knew Regina was the one and he loved the feel of her body pressed against his.

Neither of them wanted it to stop but they could hear a rustling in the trees, they quickly separated just before King Leopold and his hunting party burst through the trees "My Queen what are you doing this far out into the woods with my future son inlaw?"  
Regina's heart was beating so fast what is Leopold had seen them although she was afraid she loved the rush. "I was on my way for a walk when David offered to accompany me" she replied sweetly, she could still taste David's lips on hers.  
"David how did you enjoy the company of my wife?" He questioned jokingly.  
"It's been a pleasure" Said David not lying. Regina couldn't help but smirk at this, she was only a few years older than him and knew she wanted him.  
"Let us accompany you back to the Palace we had no luck hunting" Leopold stated as he pulled Regina up behind him on his horse. David offered to help her up smirking.

As they ride off both of them wondered if this could be the start of something new.


	2. Chapter 2

As the hunting party was making their way back to the Palace, Regina clung onto Leopold thinking of the glorious experienced she had just had and hoped it would soon happen again.

David watched Regina clinging onto Leopold and wishing it was him,he had to have examined her beautiful body,she had the posture of a Queen and the face of an angel. Whatever it took he had to have her.

Over the next few day the castle had been busy planning Snow and Charmings wedding, so whatever chance they had Regina and David would sneak off and embrace each other's love. They snuck into Regina's chambers where David would carry her over to the bed  
/and press himself down on her. They were madly in love and couldn't be separated.

In public they would exchange playful glances infront of Snow and Leopold. "David what flowers would you prefer?" Leopold asked. David had to tear his eyes away from Regina to answer his Question. "I quite like the roses" he answered not really interested.  
/Leopold could see David staring at Regina but thought nothing of it.

The next morning Regina woke feeling ill she quickly ran over to the toilet and was sick. She wondered what was wrong with her. All day she felt ill but thought it was just a cold. She wouldn't eat incase she was sick over the next few weeks she was sick  
/in the mornings and felt ill all the time. It finally hit her what was happening when she missed her monthly courses. SHE WAS PREGNANT. What would she tell David or even Leopold, what was she going to do.

David woke to Regina shaking him awake. "This is a nice surprise" he said siting up and

pulling her on the bed.

"I have something to tell you" she whispered.

"I'm pregnant" at the moment David froze he didn't know what to do, of course he was happy but what would they do. His and Snows wedding was next week. He leaned over and kissed her belly.

"We'll figure something out. He said hopefully although he was panicking.

"What do we do it won't be long before I start showing" she whimpered she began crying.

"There is only one thing to do, tell Leopold the baby's his" she whispered

David hated to agree but it was the only thing they could do. He wiped Regina's hot tears from herface and kissed her gently on the lips.


	3. Chapter 3

"PREGNANT" Leopold jumped from his throne and scooped Regina up and twirled her around.  
He had been busy organising the wedding when she strolled in looking more round than usual, she had walked up to him with Snow and David stood behind her and given him the news.

"We must celebrate" he shouted, although Regina was smiling David could tell she was tired and in pain, they had spent hours coming up with a story and deciding names because after all the baby was his.

That night Leopold threw an exquisite ball all in honour of Regina, she entered at Leopold's side in a Blue velvet gown that showed her bump, she looked beautiful.

David was stood beside Snow, of course who was dressed in a white poofy dress, she looked like nothing compared to Regina and David knew hecouldn't break the engagement. David picked his outfit to match Regina's although nobody noticed. They were  
madly in love.

As the ball continued David excused himself from Snow and walked over to Regina who was sat on her throne  
"Would you care to dance your majesty" he chirped  
"But of course" she said cheerfully she hopped up and glided to the dance floor. He pulled her close so he could feel her bump and whispered " You look beautiful" she smiled and replied "Why thank you kind sir and if I may add I love your outfit" David  
laughed. He was happy to finally be dancing with Regina. It was David's last night of freedom for the next day him and Snow were to be married.  
He bent over and whispered in her ear "I love you" she smiled and replied "I love you too"


	4. Chapter 4

David woke to sound of cheering, he got up and opened the window. The public had gathered outside and were already cheering. This was it the beginning of the end of his life, he spent the next few hours getting suited up. All he could think of was Regina  
he loved her but knew he couldn't break the engagement.

Regina was fitting her tiara when Snow burst in singing, Leopold jumped up and twirled her around  
"My little Princess, I can't believe your getting married" she giggled and skipped over to Regina and started rambling on about David and how much she loved him. Regina wanted to laugh out loud and tell her everything, tell her how David didn't love her,  
he loved Regina. But she just smiled and thought of David.

2 hours later everyone was entering the chapel, David was greeting all the guests. Regina and Leopold walked up to David, who shook Leopold's hands and bent down and kissed Regina's hand but it was pattionate kiss. For one moment their eyes met. David  
could see the sadness in Regina's eyes and shot an apologetic look at her.

After all the guests were seated, the music started up and Snow slowly walked in. She looked beautiful, as she glided by the train of her gown followed. The music stopped, Leopold clutched Regina's hand hard.

The service went by fast, the priest said the blessings and as they were putting the rings looked over at Regina to see she was crying. To anybody it would have looked normal but she was devestated and now David was her son inlaw. As Snow  
and Charming kissed Regina looked away she couldn't bear it. She clutched Leopold's hand harder, he turned and kissed her and smiled he had been crying too but not in the same way.

The ball that night was extravagant, there was a majestic feast with every kind of bird and animal. But Regina didn't stay long the baby was kicking and she was tired so she left early. She kissed Leopold goodnight and walked off as she was passing through  
the hallway David grabbed her arm and kissed her pattionately and whispered "I love you Regina and that won't ever change"  
"I know, I love you too" she said there were tears in her eyes.  
"I have to go" she kissed him and walked off.


	5. Chapter 5

8 Months later,

At 1:08 Regina woke her and Leopold up screaming,she was going into labour. Leopold ran to fetch the midwives. Regina tried not to panic she tried steady breathing but the pain was too much. Minutes later the midwives arrived.

Snow and David were woken to the sound of screaming and people gossiping, Snow got up to ask what was happening she returned saying "Regina's going into labour" David froze, this was it his secret child was being born he just hoped everything went according  
to plan. Snow tried to get him back to sleep but he couldn't the screams continued most of the night.

The next day everyone was called to the grand hall where Leopold and Regina were stood with a bundle in her arms Regina looked at David beaming a smile. Once everyone was quiet Regina spoke "This here is our beautiful daughter Annamaria" Annamaria, David  
thought it was the name he and Regina had picked all those months ago. Annamaria his daughter. Everyone queued to hold her when it was David's turn he couldn't help it but he burst into tears, he cradled little Annamaria in his arms. When no one was  
watching Regina squeezed David's hand hard she was crying too.

Annamaria their daughter


End file.
